My Agent
by mirikalicious
Summary: Chapter 2 Update!Sakura, murid KHS yang periang dan bercita-cita menjadi agen FBI bertemu Sasuke si cowok misterius.AU, Gaje, OOC, Abal, Typo dimana-mana. My first Fic. RnR please :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING: Gaje, OOC, miss typo, Ancur, Abal, dll. **

* * *

.

"Heeii Sakuraaaa! Bangun!" Wanita berumur sekitar 30-40 tahunan itu menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sakura yang masih meringkuk di tempat tidur. "Kau kira ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Hmmmpp, aku masih mau tidur, buu," Perlahan-lahan gadis itu membuka matanya hijaunya, melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Saat ia melihat jam disamping tempat tidurnya, matanya membelalak.

"AAAAAAAAH! AKU TERLAMBAAAAT!"

.

.

* * *

**My Agent**

**Chapter 1**

By: Kiraramika

* * *

.

Suasana Konoha High School itu terlihat ramai. Banyak murid-murid yang senang karena bisa sekelas dengan teman-temannya, ada juga yang mendesah karena kelasnya terpisah dengan temannya yang lain. Bahkan, tampak segerombolan gadis yang mulai membentuk 'kelompok'nya dan segerombolan murid laki-laki yang menyiapkan 'penyerangan' ke murid yang kurang beruntung.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Bunyi bel menutup perbincangan mereka.

.

Kursi-kursi di kelas X-2 sudah ditempati oleh murid. Kecuali kursi dipojok kiri. Murid-murid menunggu kedatangan wali kelas mereka yang sepertinya terlambat.

Cklek!

Satu-satunya pintu di kelas mereka terbuka. Dan terlihat pria yang tidak terlalu tinggi, model rambut aneh dan warnanya putih. Murid kelas X-2 terpaku melihatnya. 'A.. Apa dia benar-benar guru?' Batin mereka.

"Ah perkenalkan, aku wali kelas kalian. Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Salam kenal." Wali kelas itu tersenyum. "Nah sekarang aku akan mengabsen kalian," Kakashi-sensei mengambil selembar kertas.

"Michiyo Sawatari," Seorang murid perempuan mengangkat tangannya. "Hadir"

"Sakura Haruno," Suasana kelas hening.

"Apa Sakura Haruno hadir?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei. Semua murid menggeleng tidak tahu.

Kakashi menghela napas. 'Baru hari pertama sudah tidak masuk. Dasar,' pikirnya.

"Baiklah, kalau Sakura Haruno tidak hadir, Sasuke Uchi.."

BRAAAAK! Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar memotong ucapan Kakashi-sensei.

"YAA, SAKURA HADIR!" Gadis berambut pink itu berteriak dengan keras dan hampir membuat Kakashi-sensei terkena serangan jantung. Sakura yang melihat raut muka wali kelasnya dan teman-temannya membuat Sakura sadar. "Maaf aku terlambat!" Sakura membungkuk.

Kakashi-sensei menarik nafas. "Sakura, kau boleh ke kursimu."

Sakura langsung bergegas ke kursinya. Saat berjalan, Sakura mendengar suara cekikikan, tapi ia mengacuhkannya.

.

Waktu istirahatpun tiba. Sakura yang lapar ingin cepat-cepat ke kantin untuk makan siang. Sakura berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Tunggu Sakura!" Suara itu membuat Sakura menengok ke belakang. Sakura melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ino?" Sakura terkejut.

"Iya Sakura ini aku. Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi. Kita kan sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku baik-baik aja. Tapi ada satu masalah nih, daritadi cacing dalam perutku belum dapat asupan gizi. Kita ke kantin yuk!" Ajak Sakura dengan semangat dan senyum yang lebar. Namun senyumnya perlahan hilang saat melihat gadis yang asing di samping Ino.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Sakura, kenalkan ini Hinata Hyuuga." Ino memperkenalkan gadis disampingnya ke Sakura. Rambut hitam kebiruan, mata putih yang lembut, dan kulit putih. 'Manis sekali' pikir Sakura.

"Kenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno. Temannya Ino waktu masih kecil. Sekarang ga tau deh kenapa jadi ketemu lagi, hahaha.." Ujar Sakura. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu.

"Nah, karena kalian sudah kenal. Ayo kita ke kantin!" Ino memegang kedua tangan temannya dan membawanya ke kantin. Merekapun keluar dari kelas.

.

.

Selesai makan siang, Sakura berlari ke halaman belakang sekolah. Tadi Ino menceritakan tentang halaman belakang sekolah yang indah namun sepi. Sakura merasa disanalah tempat yang cocok untuknya.

"Waah, disini benar-benar indah!" Sakura kagum sekali dengan pemandangan disana. Banyak bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, pohon yang rindang, dan suasana yang sepi. Sakura memilih untuk duduk dibawah pohon yang paling besar. Ia mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai membaca disana, tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang mengamatinya.

"Hoaaahm.." Sakura mendengar suara seseorang seperti menguap. Ia langsung menutup bukunya dan berdiri, lalu melihat sekeliling. 'Tidak ada siapa-siapa,' Batin Sakura. Suara tadi seperti suara laki-laki. Sakura melihat ke atas pohon besar yang ia sandari.

"Aaaah!" Sakura terkejut. Ia tak menyangka suara tadi berasal dari atas pohon itu. 'A..apa? Jadi dia memanjat pohon ini? Bagaimana bisa?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Kamu siapa? Kenapa bisa diatas pohon?" Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan

"Baru tidur sebentar sudah ada pengganggu" Orang misterius itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura dan bersiap-siap untuk melompat ke bawah.

Sakura yang melihat itu refleks berteriak "Hei bodoh! Itu kan tinggi sekali! Kalau jatuh, kamu bisa terluka!"

Orang misterius itu tetap melompat. Sakura menutup mata dengan rapat. Dan suasana menjadi sunyi.

'Hah? Kok tidak ada suara? Apa orang itu benar-benar mati?' Pikir Sakura sambil tetap memejamkan mata. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan menatap wajah laki-laki yang tepat didepan wajahnya. Bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Mata hijau emerald Sakura bertemu dengan mata onyx milik laki-laki misterius itu.

Setelah sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, Sakura memalingkan kepalanya ke samping untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. 'Ini memalukan' batinnya.

"Kaulah yang bodoh. Untuk apa menutup mata seperti itu, cewek aneh! Hahaha.." Kata Cowok misterius itu sambil tertawa kecil. Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi kesal dan marah. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan si cowok misterius. Sakura melihat cowok itu dari kepala ke kaki dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Kamu Sasuke Uchiha kan? Yang sekelas denganku?" Tanya Sakura dengan ragu-ragu. Wajar saja Sakura ragu, sepanjang pelajaran, Sasuke hanya memandang jendela sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat dari bangku Sakura.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal 'Hn? Jawaban macam apa itu?'

Sasuke menatap buku yang dipegang Sakura. Buku itu juga yang dibaca Sakura sebelum bertemu Sasuke. "Hei Pinky! Tadi itu kau belajar? Memangnya cewek aneh seperti kamu ini bisa membaca?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sakura sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Alasannya pertama: dia dibilang pinky, kedua: dia dianggap sebagai orang bodoh. "Jangan mengataiku Pinky, dasar rambut pantat ayam bodoh!"

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Walaupun awalnya Sakura sedikit takut, tapi dia lebih memilih mengabaikan dan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Tentu saja aku belajar, ini semua demi cita-citaku!" Ujar Sakura dengan bangga.

Sasuke yang terlihat mulai tertarik dengan kata-kata Sakura bertanya lagi "Memangnya, apa cita-citamu?" Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Agen FBI"

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah. Sasuke yang tadinya kelihatan santai mendadak menjadi tegang. "Kau.. mau menjadi agen FBI?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya! Ayahku adalah inspektur kepolisian. Dia banyak mengajarkan padaku tentang keadilan dan aku tertarik. Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi polisi. Aku lebih memilih menjadi agen FBI!" Kata Sakura. Baru pertama kali ada yang bertanya tentang cita-citanya dan itu membuatnya senang.

Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak ikut senang seperti Sakura. Justru dia semakin gelisah. Dia hanya diam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menunduk dan terlihat bingung, kesal, dan marah.

Sakura baru menyadari perubahan Sasuke."Sasuke, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Sasuke berlalu begitu saja dan pergi. Sakura melihat punggung Sasuke dan bingung 'Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia marah?' batin Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa sedih "Padahal kita bisa jadi teman, Sasuke." Desisnya perlahan.

.

Angin semakin kencang dan melambaikan rambut halus Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak mempedulikannya. Ia hanya berjalan meninggalkan halaman belakang dan menuju kelas.

.

**~T o B e C o n t i n u e d~**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Gimana fic pertamaku ini? Pasti ancur sekalee. Apalagi judulnya, aku paling gabisa nentuin judul -_- Maaf kalo gaje dan nyampah. Aku terima semua kritik dan saran kok

Jadi,

Mohon reviewnya


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: AU, Gaje, Typo(s), Abal, OOC, Genre gajelas, Lebay, Crack pairing, dll

**Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura/Neji**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

* * *

.

.

.

Di kamarnya yang serba biru, Sasuke duduk di kursi dan mengamati benda-benda di sekelilingnya. Sasuke menyadari posisi benda-benda diatas meja belajar yang sedikit bergeser dari posisi semula. Sasuke membuka laci meja belajarnya dan menemukan selembar kertas yang dilipat rapi. Ia mengernyitkan alis. Dia tidak pernah menyimpan kertas seperti itu didalam laci meja belajarnya. Sasuke mengambil kertas aneh itu dan membacanya. 'Sudah kuduga ini dari mereka.' Pikirnya. Ia merobek kertas yang dipegangnya sampai menjadi serpihan kecil dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Sasuke," Terdengar seseorang memanggilnya dari balik pintu kamar. Sasuke hafal suara itu dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu membuka pintu. Tepat seperti dugaan Sasuke, Itachi—kakaknya Sasuke—yang memanggil. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya mau mengingatkan, 'Dia' memanggilmu," Itachi menarik nafas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ditempat biasa. Jangan sampai ketahuan Okaa-san."

Mendengar kata-kata Itachi, Sasuke hanya menunduk. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat namun terdengar lirih. Sasuke tahu siapa 'Dia'. Sasuke menatap sekali lagi wajah Itachi lalu mulai berjalan dan keluar dari ruangannya.

Itachi mengamati Sasuke dari belakang. "Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membebaskanmu."

.

.

* * *

**My Agent**

**Chapter 2**

By: Kiraramika

* * *

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Sakura bersekolah di Konoha High School dan mulai merasa kerasan. Sifat Sakura yang cuek dan periang membuat ia mempunyai banyak teman. Bahkan hampir semua guru-guru mengenal Sakura. Tapi tidak semua orang menyukainya, ada beberapa murid yang merasa kepopulerannya terancam hilang dan memusuhinya. Sakura sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin dianggap sebagai murid populer. Ia hanya remaja biasa yang ingin bergaul dengan orang lain. Kepopuleran Sakura juga berdampak pada Ino dan Hinata. Ino menjadi lebih terkenal di kalangan murid laki-laki. Sedangkan Hinata yang pemalu malah menjadi 'tukang pos' untuk menyampaikan surat penggemar ke Sakura dan Ino.

.

"Hei Sakura!" Ino memulai pembicaraan. Saat ini Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata sedang makan siang di kantin. Sakura yang 'sibuk' dengan makanannya bertanya dengan mulut penuh. "Ada apa?"

"Aduh Sakura, jangan bicara saat sedang makan!" Seru Ino. "Cepat telan makananmu, setelah itu baru kamu boleh bicara,"

"Kamu cerewet sekali Ino, persis seperti ibuku." Kata Sakura yang sudah menelan makanan dimulutnya. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi? Tadi kamu mau bilang apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah bosan. Sakura sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Ino. Kalau tidak tentang cowok, pasti tentang kosmetik. Atau tentang pakaian bagus yang dilihatnya dari balik etalase butik.

"Kamu lihat kan cowok disana?"Ino menunjuk ke arah murid laki-laki yang berambut panjang dan memakai pakaian ekskul judo dengan _fansgirl_ disekelilingnya. "Bukankah dia keren? Dia Neji-senpai. Ketua Osis sekaligus ketua ekskul judo. Selain itu, dia juga dari keluarga terpandang." Ino mengatakan itu semua dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kamu kan sudah pacaran dengan Sai," Ucap Sakura yang benar-benar bosan. 'Tuh kan, lagi-lagi tentang cowok' Batin Sakura.

"I—Ino-chan, I—Itu kan kakakku." kata Hinata dengan takut. Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Hinata langsung menyatukan alis dan Ino sangat kaget dan matanya membelalak. "APAAA? Jadi kamu adiknya Neji-senpai? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Ino ke Hinata.

"Tentu saja sejak Hinata lahir, Ino." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino yang tidak realistis itu. "Lagipula nama keluarga mereka kan sama-sama Hyuuga." Lanjut Sakura seraya menghabiskan _snack_nya.

"I—Iya itu benar." Ucapan Hinata menutup penjelasan dari Sakura. Ino yang merasa terlihat bodoh didepan kedua sahabatnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sakura, apa kamu masih bercita-cita menjadi agen FBI?" Ino ingat Sakura pernah menceritakan kepadanya kalau Sakura ingin menjadi agen FBI.

"Iya. Itu kan cita-citaku sejak kecil. Suatu saat, aku akan menunjukkan pada kalian kalau aku bisa menangkap penjahat!" Kata Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya. Ino tersenyum melihat Sakura yang bersemangat. Setidaknya obrolan mengenai Neji-senpai tidak terulang. "Kalau Hinata, kamu mau jadi apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dari dulu aku ingin jadi penulis buku" Ucap Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah. "Kalau Ino bagaimana?" Hinata bertanya balik ke Ino.

"E-eh? Aku? Hahaha aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah memikirkannya." Kata Ino sambil cengengesan.

"Hahaha aku tahu! Ino akan jadi artis dan mendapat peran utama di film Inem si Pelayan Seksi. Habisnya ngomongin cowok terus sih! Hahahaha.." Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hinata yang mendengarnya ikut tertawa. Sedangkan Ino memberi _death glare_ ke Sakura, tapi tidak ampuh karena Sakura yang melihatnya malah tertawa semakin keras.

**~~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~~**

.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah panjang-panjang. Dia ingin sekali cepat membaca novel karya Agatha Christie yang dipegangnya. Sudah lama Sakura ingin membaca novel fiksi kriminal itu dan akhirnya dia bisa meminjam dari perpustakaan disekolahnya. Walaupun Sakura punya banyak teman dan senang dengan keramaian, terkadang ia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian bersama buku-bukunya. Sakura menjadikan membaca sebagai hobinya karena hampir setiap hari dia membaca buku. Mulai dari novel, majalah, komik, bahkan koran bekas sekalipun. Hari ini sepulang sekolah, Sakura berencana untuk pergi ke taman kecil didekat rumahnya. Taman itu sangat sepi karena tempatnya yang terpencil dan terkenal sebagai tempat yang angker. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli.

Jalan dari sekolah ke taman tidaklah jauh. Jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit. Sakura berjalan semakin cepat, bahkan terlihat setengah berlari. Sesampainya di taman, Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan karena terlalu semangat. Sakura memilih untuk duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada di taman. Novel itu diletakkan diatas pahanya dan tangannya mulai sibuk membalikkan halaman demi halaman di novel. Suasana taman menjadi sangat hening saat Sakura mulai terhanyut dalam buku yang dibacanya.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Sakura."

Suara itu, jangan-jangan..

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura benar-benar terkejut melihat Sasuke menggelayut pada ayunan disampingnya. Sejak kejadian di halaman belakang sekolah, Sakura tidak pernah lagi berbicara pada Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Sakura jadi berdebar-debar.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Uchiha. Aku sedang membaca dan tidak mau diganggu." Kata Sakura sambil tetap fokus pada buku yang ia baca.

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah mengganggumu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Saat kamu turun dari pohon di halaman belakang sekolah. Kamu mengganggu ritual membacaku. Dan sekarang kamu menggangguku lagi." Didalam hati Sakura berkata 'Heh Baka Uchiha! Tidak lihat ya aku ini sedang apa! Sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku!'

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat terganggu," Bantah Sasuke seraya berdiri dari ayunannya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahannya lagi, "Heh Baka Uchiha! Tidak lihat ya aku ini sedang apa! Sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku!" Sakura mengeluarkan isi hati yang daritadi ia tahan. Sasuke berjalan ke depan Sakura, memegang pegangan ayunan yang diduduki Sakura, dan berkata sambil menatap wajah Sakura "Apa kau ingin kuganggu?" Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura merasakan pipinya yang menghangat. Kata-kata Sasuke membuatnya terkejut. Sakura benar-benar ingin menghilang dari taman itu. Perasaannya sekarang bercampur antara malu, berdebar, kesal, gugup dan... senang?

"Hmmph," Sasuke menahan tawa. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan ayunan Sakura. "Tidak kusangka wajahmu jadi seperti itu," Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Itu semua gara-gara kamu, pantat ayam!" Sakura merasa dipermainkan. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya kamu bisa diatas pohon paling besar dihalaman belakang sekolah waktu itu?" Sakura teringat saat Sasuke ada diatas pohon yang tinggi. Sakura bingung dan penasaran. Karena pohon setinggi itu tidak mungkin dipanjat begitu saja.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura mengernyitkan alis. 'Kenapa dia SANGAT MENYEBALKAN?'pikir Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin bertanya satu hal lagi pada Sasuke. Dia ingin bertanya 'kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?' tapi Sakura yakin pasti Sasuke akan menjawab seperti 'Hn,' atau 'Bukan urusanmu.' lagi.

Sakura menatap Sasukedengan tampang sebal. Tampang sebalnya hanya bertahan beberapa saat karena Sakura terkejut melihat air muka Sasuke terlihat... sedih? Sakura tidak yakin.

"Aku.. iri padamu, Sakura," Kata Sasuke lirih.

'Eh? Dia iri padaku? Apa maksudnya?' Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Kau bebas," Lanjut Sasuke sambil menunduk."Kau bebas memilih cita-citamu dan kau selalu melakukan sesuatu yang memang kau inginkan."

Nafas Sakura tercekat. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Tapi dia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang Sasuke alami. Saat Sakura mau menanyakan arti dari kata-kata Sasuke, _handphone_ Sakura berbunyi.

_Habataitara modore nai to itte__  
__mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

Sakura mengambil handphonenya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphone. 'Hinata? Ini pertama kalinya dia meneleponku,' Pikir Sakura. Ia menatap Sasuke sekilas kemudian membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Moshi moshi," Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, ini Hinata. A—Apa hari ini kamu ada acara?"

"Ah tidak. Memangnya ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Bisakah hari ini kamu kerumahku? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan,"

Sakura diam sejenak. Ia ingin melanjutkan membaca novel. Tapi Sakura mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Hinata. "Uhm.. Baiklah,"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kirim alamat rumahku lewat e-mail."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa nanti, Hinata." Sakura menutup teleponnya. Setelah beberapa detik, Sakura mendapat e-mail dari Hinata. Sakura membaca isi e-mail itu. 'Sepertinya tempatnya tidak jauh. Lebih baik aku pulang kerumah dulu lalu pergi ke rumah Hinata menggunakan sepeda,' Pikir Sakura. Sakura mengembalikan hanphonenya ke dalam tas.

Saat Sakura baru ingin melangkah, Sakura merasakan ada yang hilang. 'Sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan' Sakura mengingat-ingat 'Aku lupa Sasuke!' Sakura menengok kebelakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Taman itu kosong. "Cepat sekali dia pergi." Gumam Sakura. Sakura berjalan keluar dari taman menuju ke rumahnya.

**~~x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x~~**

.

Sakura sudah ada di depan rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Rumah besar bergaya tradisional itu membuat Sakura tercengang. 'Ru—Rumahnya besar sekali,' Pikirnya. Sakura menekan bel dan membalikkan badannya. Tangannya sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena terkena angin yang cukup kencang diperjalanan. Sakura menunggu sambil berharap semoga orang yang membuka pintu adalah Hinata.

SREEEEEEEG! (A/N: Ini bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan cara digeser. *gomen, aku gatau nama pintunya apa ==''*)

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Sakura membalikkan badannya lagi. Sakura terpesona dan tercengang melihat orang yang membukakan pintu. Seorang gadis bermata lavender dan anggun berbalut kimono yang indah bermotif bunga sakura. 'Hi—Hinata?.' Tanya Sakura didalam hati.

Hinata mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Belum hilang kekagetan Sakura karena penampilan Hinata, Sakura tercengang untuk kedua kalinya saat melihat pemandangan didalam rumah Hinata. Nuansa Jepang yang benar-benar terasa membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alis merah mudanya. 'I—ini rumah atau kastil kaisar Jepang sih?'

"Ngg, Hinata. Dirumahmu sedang ada acara ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil tetap berjalan. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu sedang berjalan kemana. Dia hanya mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

"Ah, ti—tidak kok," Hinata dapat melihat kebingungan Sakura. "A—Aku dan anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain harus memakai kimono seperti ini didalam rumah,"

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya ber-ooh ria. "Oh iya, apa yang mau kamu bicarakan denganku? Kelihatannya penting." Sakura bertanya lagi.

"I—itu sebenarnya bukan a—aku yang ingin bicara, tapi kakakku, Neji-nii." Jawab Hinata dengan takut sambil menunduk menatap lantai.

Sakura diam sejenak, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Hinata katakan.

"HAAAAH?"

.

.

Sakura memijit dahi sebelah kanannya sekali lagi. Kepala Sakura mulai pusing karena terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Ia sedang berada didalam salah satu ruangan di rumah besar keluarga Hyuuga. Didepanya sudah ada dua Hyuuga bersaudara –Hinata dan Neji- yang duduk sopan memandang Sakura.

"Maaf ya Hinata, aku jadi memanggilmu kesini. Kamu tidak terganggu kan?" Kata Neji dengan senyum ramahnya. Senyuman yang dapat membius _fansgirl_nya dan berteriak-teriak kesetanan(?).

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa terganggu," Jawab Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hmm, syukurlah kalau begitu." Ujar Neji sambil tetap tersenyum. Senyumannya memang ampuh kepada murid-murid perempuan disekolahnya, kecuali Sakura. Justru Sakura yang melihat senyuman Neji malah heran dengan Neji yang tidak merasa pegal karena terlalu lama tersenyum.

Neji memberi tanda kepada adiknya untuk keluar dari ruangan. Hinata mengangguk dan langsung keluar ruangan lalu menutup pintu.

"Neji-senpai, sebenarnya mau bicara apa denganku?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati dan berusaha terlihat sopan. Sakura tidak mau sampai dianggap tidak sopan oleh Ketua osis yang dihormati di sekolahnya, mungkin saja Neji akan mengeluarkannya dari sekolah karena ketidaksopanannya.

Senyum masih tertampang di wajah Neji. "Sakura, pembicaraan ini sangat penting dan—" Neji memotong kata-katanya. "Jangan terlalu gugup begitu" Tiba-tiba nada bicara Neji berubah dan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya hilang tidak berbekas.

"Eh?" Sakura tidak menyangka wajah Neji yang ramah berbalik 1800 menjadi wajah datar yang terlihat serius.

"Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu dari adikku, Hinata. Aku juga sudah lihat data-datamu di sekolah," Neji menatap Sakura dengan pandangan serius.

Sakura yang belum menangkap apapun dari kata-kata Neji, bertanya, "Apa maksudmu, Neji-senpai?"

"Menurut yang kudengar, kamu sangat ingin menjadi agen FBI kan? Kamu punya potensi dan ayahmu adalah inspektur polisi, berarti kamu sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kriminalitas," Ujar Neji.

Sakura menelan ludah. Ia menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Neji selanjutnya.

"Aku merekomendasikanmu menjadi anggota CIA di Jepang. FBI dan CIA punya banyak persamaan bukan?"

Sakura tercengang. Sudah tiga kali Sakura tercengang di kediaman Hyuuga. Tapi yang terakhir ini yang paling gila. Sakura benar-benar terkejut karena dia mendapat tawaran yang luar biasa dan bisa mengubah hidupnya.

"A—aku? Apa boleh?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Ia masih _shock._

"Tentu saja. Kalau kamu mau, akan kubicarakan nanti ke kepala bagian CIA di Jepang." Neji tersenyum kecil kepada Sakura.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Neji-Senpai!" Kata Sakura dengan senyumnya yang manis. Neji terkejut melihatnya. Neji baru pertama kali melihat gadis yang tersenyum semanis itu kepadanya. Wajah Neji memerah.

Sakura menyadari rona merah di wajah Neji. "Neji-senpai kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan polos.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Kata Neji sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Emm, Sakura," Neji menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Ya?" Sakura merasa aneh ditatap oleh senpainya. Karena terlalu lama ditatap, Sakura bertanya sekali lagi. "Ada apa Neji-senpai?"

"A—ah tidak. Kita kan sekarang rekan kerja, jadi cukup panggil aku Neji saja." Ujar Neji dan mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya yang berkharisma. Sekarang Sakuralah yang wajahnya memerah.

Setelah Sakura dan Neji perang senyuman dan blushy(?), Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah karena hari sudah semakin larut. Setelah berpamitan dengan Hinata dan Neji, Sakura menaiki dan menginjak pedal sepedanya. Hinata dan Neji melihat Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Temanmu itu.. hebat sekali ya," Kata Neji sambil tetap memandang sosok Sakura dan sepedanya yang mulai menghilang.

"Sakura-chan memang seperti itu" Ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil. "Apa yang tadi Neji-nii dan Sakura-chan bicarakan? Kelihatannya sangat penting." Tanya Hinata dan menatap kakaknya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam rumah."Jawab Neji.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan kakaknya untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Neji menutup pintu rumahnya.

SREEEEEG!

.

Dan pintu rumah keluarga Hyuuga pun tertutup rapat. Seperti beban sekaligus tanggung jawab Neji dan Sakura untuk menutup rapat rahasia mereka sebagai agen CIA.

**~T o B e C o n t i n u e d~**

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Gomenasai, minna! Mika baru bisa update sekarang m(_ _)m**

**Tambahan Disclaimer: FBI dan CIA punya Amerika Serikat. Lagu yang dipakai ringtone Sakura juga bukan punyaku.**

**Ayo tebaaak apa judul lagu yang aku pakai untuk ringtonenya Sakura? Hahaha itu lagu kesukaanku di anime Naruto.**

**Oh iya, Mika mau ngasih tau. Walaupun si Neji bilang FBI dan CIA itu sama dan sama-sama dari AS, tapi sebenarnya beda jauh.**

**CIA**: Badan Intelijen dari AS yang agennya tersebar di seluruh dunia. Gunanya untuk menyelidiki data lalu disampaikan ke pihak berwenang. Tapi jika diperlukan CIA juga melakukan operasi pengamanan dan penegakan hukum di luar negeri. CIA juga bisa bekerjasama dengan Intelijen negara lain.

**FBI**: Biro investigasi di bawah Departemen Kehakiman AS. Ruang lingkup kerja FBI adalah di dalam negeri. la akan menjalankan fungsi pengamanan, intelijen dan penegakan hukum federal di dalam negeri AS. Walaupun begitu, FBI punya kantor perwakilan luar negeri untuk mengolek informasi.

Dalam melakukan tugasnya, FBI bisa tampil langsung terang-terangan di depan publik sedangkan CIA hanya pejabat tingginya saja yang bisa tampil didepan publik.

**Mika gabisa membuat CIA di fic Mika sama persis dengan CIA di dunia nyata, soalnya Mika juga ga begitu ngerti peraturan-peraturannya.**

**Makasih banyak yang udah review, Mika mau bales review kalian :D**

**Hayashibara Nao : makasih atas sarannya, Nao-sensei. Bakalan aku perbaiki kok. Sasuke jadi penjahat? Mungkin yaa, mungkin nggak hehe. Liat nanti aja. Thanks reviewnya**

**MIIYuki Hinata : Chapter 2 aku buat lebih panjang dari chap1. Apa segini udah cukup? Makasih reviewnya **

**cherrysakusasu: Silakan. Makasih reviewnya :D**

**Mohon saran dan kritiknya ya,**

**Jangan lupa review~**


End file.
